True Justice
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Trudge is accosted by a person who calls him an enemy of justice. The person challenges Trudge to a duel with harsh stake: Trudge has to give up his badge if he loses.


**Here's my first 5D's fic. This takes place after Season 2. I know the season isn't over yet, but the outcome I've predicted at this fic's start is probably what will happen. Yusei's feelings are my own choice, as I know he doesn't show them, at least not that much. Enjoy!**

"talking"

'thinking'

**scores**

_**Duel Runner Computer**_

* * *

True Justice

The night sky was being illuminated by the many lights from New Domino City. A mere two months had passed since the Infinity Trio and their three Machine Emperors, Wisel, Skiel, and Grannel, had been defeated by the actions of Team 5D's. Things had become rather peaceful since then. At this time, a familiar red Duel Runner was speeding along the road, that of Yusei Fudo, one of Team 5D's best players. On the Runner's back was Akiza Izinski, one of the only two female members of the team.

"Thanks for coming to get me tonight, Yusei." Akiza said. "Since my Runner's in a shop for repairs, I'd never have been able to get home if you hadn't shown up."

"Well, I couldn't have just left a friend behind." Yusei replied. _'Especially such a beautiful girl like you.'_ He thought while blushing, thankful his head was turned. He had feelings for Akiza, but he always stayed calm, cool, and collected, so no one knew. "Like I've said before, that's just not what I'm about." Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a siren behind him. "You can't be serious."

"Attention, rider." A voice boomed over a loudspeaker. It sounded altered, so they didn't know who it was. "Stop your Duel Runner now. I'll give you time to do so because of your passenger."

"At least he or she's considerate." Akiza commented.

"Don't want to be on the wrong side of Sector Security again." The black-haired rider mused, slowing his vehicle down to a reasonable speed before pulling off to the side and stopping. The Sector Security vehicle pulled up right beside them and stopped as well. The driver, obviously a male, got off and walked up to them. "Is there a problem, Officer?"

"I've been watching you for some time, and your actions seemed suspicious." The unknown Officer told him. He pulled out a small device and plugged it into the interface of Yusei's Duel Runner. The screen brought up an identification of the owner. "Registered to Yusei Fudo." He turned to Yusei. "Do you have any proof that you are the person shown on this picture?"

Yusei fished out his deck and flipped through the cards before pulling one from it: his famous Stardust Dragon. "Will this work, sir?" He asked, showing the Officer the card.

"Hmm… let me see that." The Officer took the card and examined it. "This card was reported stolen exactly two days ago."

"Stolen?" The magenta-haired female exclaimed in disbelief.

"That's a lie! I am Yusei Fudo! This is my Stardust Dragon!" Yusei yelled, making somewhat of a fool out of himself. Out of nowhere, the Officer burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You should've seen your face, Yusei!" The Officer laughed, pulling off his helmet, revealing a familiar face. "Priceless!" The Officer's voice was back to normal.

"…Trudge?" Yusei and Akiza asked, their eyes widening. The Officer calmed down.

"Hey, hey, easy." Trudge said, throwing his hands up in front of him. "I was just messing around! Can't you take a joke?" Both of them let out a breath.

"That's good." Akiza sighed. "I thought we were actually in trouble!"

"Nah, not at all." The black-haired Officer assured them, handing Yusei back his Stardust Dragon. "I might be an Officer, but that doesn't mean I can't mess with my friends!"

"Despicable!" Another voice rang out on an intercom. Suddenly, another light flashed from behind them as what appeared to be another Duel Runner sped up to them. The object pulled up beside them, showing that it was a dark silver Runner, similar in body style to Trudge's Security Runner. The driver stepped off and removed his silver helmet. It was a male, aged 18, with short brown hair and identically brown eyes. He was dressed in a white Riding Suit with gold trim, and there was a scar next to his right eye. He pulled what looked like a wallet off his belt, showing off what appeared to be a law badge. "Officer Trudge, you are under arrest for being an enemy of justice!"

"Just who do you think you are, a wannabe Sector Security Officer?" Trudge retorted.

"Wannabe? Not me!" The white-garbed male yelled. "I am Justice Rann, full-fledged upholder of justice. I've seen your actions during your time as an Officer, and I am repulsed. Your hatred for Satellite residents has led to many false arrests. And now, I see you falsely accusing this innocent man!"

"All those who were falsely accused were cleared and given compensation." Trudge explained. "Also, what just happened was no more than a joke."

"That is no excuse, enemy of justice." Justice fired off. "By my authority as an upholder of justice, I hereby order you to resign your position at Sector Security!"

"You can't make me do that!" The Officer roared. "You're impersonating a police officer, so I'm placing you under arrest!"

"Bah! I won't be taken in by someone who _pretends_ to uphold justice!" The brown-haired rider continued.

"How about this, then?" Trudge offered. "You and I will duel! If I win, you drop this "enemy of justice" claim and I take you in!"

"Fine, but if I win, you will admit to being an enemy of justice and give up your badge!" Justice called back.

"We have a deal!" Trudge and Justice got back on their Duel Runners and started them up.

"We should follow them, Yusei." Akiza told the owner of Stardust Dragon. "This could get ugly if not controlled."

"Good idea." Yusei replied. He got back on his Runner and started it as well. Akiza hung on so she wouldn't fall off.

"Engaging the Field Spell: Speed World 2!" Justice called out, both himself and Trudge pressing the Duel Mode button on the interfaces.

_**Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot standing by.**_

The Speed World 2 card appeared on the screen, and the area around them changed to the Field Spell.

'_Here it goes.'_ Yusei thought.

"Let's ride!" Both duelers shouted, revving their vehicles up. They both took off down the road, not noticing the other Runner following them.

**Trudge LP: 4000 SPC: 0**

**Justice LP: 4000 SPC: 0**

Trudge gazed at his hand. A Gate Blocker was already there. _'Hmm, if he's been watching me, he probably knows about Gate Blocker.'_ He thought. _'Maybe I can bait him into attacking.'_ He chose another card. "I place one monster face-down in Defense Mode."

"Just like an enemy of justice to hide behind a defense on the first move!" Justice taunted.

"It's called a plan, pal! I place one card face-down and end my turn." A Spell or Trap appeared. _'Go ahead and attack. With my Gate Defender face-down, if you attack me, you'll only be hurting yourself!'_

**Trudge SPC: 1**

**Justice SPC: 1**

"It's my move!" Justice bellowed, drawing his card. "The Diablo Army sickened me in the way they used these cards. I Summon Ally of Justice Unlimiter(ATK:600/DEF:200) in Attack Mode!" He slapped his card on the disk, causing a blue and black machine with a small "AOJ" carved on it to take the field. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Two more face-downs appeared on the field. "Your move!"

**Trudge SPC: 2**

**Justice SPC: 2**

'_Well, that didn't work as I planned.'_ "Here I go!" Trudge called out, drawing his card: Stygian Street Patrol. '_Rats. I was hoping for Jutte Fighter.'_ "Looks like I'll have to rely on my old tactics. I Summon Gate Blocker(ATK:0/DEF:2000) in Defense Mode!" A miniature wall with an eye appeared on the field, turning blue due to being in Defense Mode.

"That's what I was hoping for!" The white-suited duelist spoke.

"What?"

"I activate both of my face-downs!" His face-downs flipped up. "My first card is Chain Destruction. Since you Summoned a monster with less than 2000 Attack Points, every copy of it in your Hand and Deck go straight to the Graveyard!" Trudge growled as his other two Gate Blockers were slid out from his Deck. He grabbed them both and sent them to the Graveyard. "Now my other Trap kicks in! Eatgaboon's effect destroys a monster with 500 or less Attack Points the moment you Summon it! So there goes your last Gate Blocker!"

"No!" Trudge cried. An odd ball-like creature appeared from the card and opened its mouth, unleashing a mass of tongues which wrapped around the mini-wall. It pulled Gate Blocker into its maw and chomped down, destroying it. Trudge growled again. "Fine then! I place one more card face-down! Your move!"

**Trudge SPC: 3**

**Justice SPC: 3**

"Good. My turn!" Justice drew his card and smirked. "Now I Summon Ally of Justice Cycle Reader in Attack Mode!" A red, black, and white spider-shaped machine appeared on the field. (ATK:1000/DEF:1000)

"A Tuner Monster!" Yusei and Akiza exclaimed from the sidelines.

"Now I Tune Cycle Reader with Unlimiter in order to Synchro Summon… Ally of Justice Catastor!" The spider's red glowed before it split into three Level Stars. The objects transformed into Synchro Summon Rings and lined up. Unlimiter flew inside them, turning into a green outline of itself with two stars showing. The stars lined up with the rings, and as the green light shone through, Justice's voice rang out. "Let justice prevail!" From the light, a silver-armored machine with four legs, a black "chest" area, and a gold-rimmed head emerged, letting out a "paaaaccccch" sound.

_**Ally of Justice Catastor is a Level 5 DARK Attribute Machine-Type Synchro Monster. It has 2200 Attack Points and 1200 Defense Points.**_

"Whoa… cool monster." Akiza said in awe.

"Ally of Justice Catastor, crush that face-down!" Justice ordered. The small orb on the machine's head began glowing a gold color, and then it fired a golden beam directly toward the monster.

"I activate my Trap Card: Card Defense!" Trudge's Trap flipped up. "Now, by sending one card in my hand to the Graveyard," he explained as he dumped Handcuffs Dragon, "your attack is cancelled!" A wall of cards appeared around the face-down, shielding it from the attack. "Not only that, but I also get to draw another card to make up for the one I just got rid of!" Trudge drew the card.

"Clever, but lucky. I place two more cards face-down and end my turn." Two face-downs appeared on Justice's field.

**Trudge SPC: 4**

**Justice SPC: 4**

"All right then, my move!" Trudge said. His card was what he was looking for. "First I reveal my face-down monster: Gate Defender(ATK:0/DEF:2000)!" The monster revealed itself as a vaguely face-shaped rock. (DEF:2000) "I'll also activate the Angel Baton Speed Spell! Since I have two Speed Counters, I can draw two cards as long as I get rid of another from my hand." He drew his cards and ditched Stygian Street Patrol. "Next I Summon the Tuner Monster Jutte Fighter(ATK:700/DEF:900)!" A small human with black hair, glasses, a lantern on its back, and a small instrument appeared on the field. "Time for my own Synchro Summon! I combine Jutte Fighter with Gate Defender in order to bring out one of my favorites!" Jutte Fighter's lantern began glowing, and then it split into two Level Stars which changed into the familiar green rings. They circled around Gate Defender, whose four Level Stars lined up, and the green light shot through. "I Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian(ATK:2800/DEF:2000)!" From the light, a human-like character with white face paint, feudal-style clothing, and a rope with the same instrument as Jutte Fighter's attached to the end appeared on the field with a grunt. "With Goyo Guardian on my field and my Speed Counters at 4, I activate this: the Speed Spell - Sonic Buster! Now I pick one monster on my field, like my Guardian, and then half its Attack Points hit you as damage!" A pink beam shot out from the card, striking Goyo Guardian and covering it. Then, it fired another pink beam from its body directly at Justice, nailing him.

"Rrrrrrgh!" The white-suited duelist growled.

**Justice LP: 2600 SPC: 3**

"With that done, Goyo Guardian, attack Ally of Justice Catastor!" The monster twirled its rope and swung it at the machine. However, instead of piercing through it, it wrapped around Catastor's head. Then, all of a sudden, Catastor pulled back on the rope, bringing Goyo Guardian right up close, a fear-struck expression on its face. The orb glowed gold again and fired the golden beam at point-blank range, piercing the warrior and destroying it. Oddly, no damage was calculated. "What? That's impossible!"

"I guess this card was never seen in the Diablo Army, huh?" Justice asked. "Ally of Justice Catastor's special ability kicks in whenever it battles a non-DARK Attribute monster, like your EARTH Attribute Guardian. When such an event occurs, the monster Catastor's battling is automatically destroyed without calculating any damage!"

"Talk about a major advantage!" Yusei commented. "Unless Trudge uses a DARK Attribute monster, Catastor can just wipe it off the map!"

"Darn it! Well then, I activate the Regret Reborn Trap!" The Officer yelled.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"What?"

"You're not the only one who packs the Wiretap Trap Card!" One of Justice's face-downs was shown to be the Trap in question. "Now your Regret Reborn is negated and shuffled into your Deck!" Reluctantly, Trudge grabbed the card and placed it into his Deck, which was auto-shuffled by his Runner. "Hopefully you don't have another copy of that card, because you can't activate any cards with the same name until you draw that particular copy."

"Oh well. I place one card face-down and end my turn." A face-down appeared by Trudge.

**Trudge SPC: 5**

**Justice SPC: 4**

"My move, then." Justice stated. "I'll start by activating my DNA Transplant Trap Card!"

"I remember that card." Yusei told Akiza. "Now Justice can change every monster on the field to whatever Attribute he chooses, and I've got a feeling of what Attribute that'll be."

"By my authority, all monsters become LIGHT Attribute!" The Trap Card glowed, making Catastor glow with a yellow aura. "With that done, I'll be Summoning Ally of Justice Nullfier(ATK:1600/DEF:1200) in Attack Mode!" Another machine appeared, this one being mainly red with six spider legs and two odd instruments on its head.

_**When the monster card Ally of Justice Nullfier battles a LIGHT Attribute monster, that monster's special abilities are negated.**_

"Now Catastor, attack 'Officer' Trudge directly!" The familiar golden beam fired from Catastor's head, this time actually hitting its target.

**Trudge LP: 1800 SPC: 3**

"Thanks! Now I can activate the Regretful Tuning Trap!" Trudge chirped, revealing his face-down. "Since I was just attacked directly, I get to Summon a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard! So please welcome back Goyo Guardian!" The card glowed, and the monster returned to the field.

"Not bad. I end my turn."

**Trudge SPC: 4**

**Justice SPC: 5**

"Okay then, it's my turn." Trudge drew his card. "Goyo Guardian, attack Ally of Justice Nullfier!" Goyo Guardian spun and swung its rope, striking and destroying the red machine.

**Justice LP: 1400 SPC: 4**

"You're lucky DNA Transplant was in effect. Since Goyo Guardian is a LIGHT monster now, Nullfier's effect keeps me from taking control of it. I'll place a face-down and stop for now."

**Trudge SPC: 5**

**Justice SPC: 5**

"Very well then, it's my turn!" Justice said. He smiled at his card. "Prepare to feel the true wrath of justice! I Summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator(ATK:1400/DEF:1200) in Attack Mode!" The new machine looked like an orange, yellow, and black bird. "I also activate the Speed Spell - Vision Wind! With this, I get to Summon one Level 2 or below from my Graveyard, and I choose Ally of Justice Unlimiter!" The blue and black machine returned to the field. "Care to guess what's going to happen now?"

"What's he talking about, Yusei?" Akiza asked.

"Cyclone Creator is another Tuner Monster." Yusei explained. "And with those monsters on his field, Justice can Synchro Summon a Level 10 Monster!"

"This can't be good!" Trudge exclaimed.

"For you, it's not, enemy of justice! I Tune Cyclone Creator with Unlimiter and Catastor in order to Synchro Summon my strongest monster… Ally of Justice Decisive Armor(ATK:3300/DEF:3300)!" The bird-like machine glowed and flapped its wings, separating into three Level Stars. They turned into three Synchro Summon Rings and covered the other two machines, turning them into seven Level Stars. The stars lined up, and the green light shone through. "Let justice prevail!" A massive machine emerged, gold, black, and blue armor, two cannon arms with two spikes each, a massive cannon on its head with four spikes, and a circular base.

_**Ally of Justice Decisive Armor is a Synchro Monster that can activate one of three special abilities if your opponent controls a LIGHT Attribute Monster.**_

"Whoa… that card wasn't used by the Diablo Army." Yusei commented. "I hope Trudge can handle this."

"Since you've got a LIGHT Attribute monster on your field, I can activate one of Decisive Armor's three abilities. And the effect I choose wipes out one face-down card on your field!" The giant machine pointed one of its cannon arms at the face-down and fired a blue laser beam, piercing the card and destroying it. "Now Decisive Armor attacks Goyo Guardian! Go, Decisive Blast!" The cannons on the arms and head glowed simultaneously, and then the machine pointed all three at Goyo Guardian. "FIRE!" All three cannons fired a blue laser blast, which combined into one huge blast. The attack overwhelmed Goyo Guardian and destroyed it.

**Trudge LP: 1300**

"My hand's empty, so I can't do anything else. Your move! You'd better hope you get something good, enemy of justice!"

_'It's all or nothing now.'_ Trudge thought. He drew his card, saw it… and his head dropped. "It's over. I've failed." He said dejectedly. "These two face-downs…" He placed both of his cards face-down. "…are all I have left."

"Hmph. As I expected." Justice scoffed. "I have faced many enemies of justice, and every one of them fell before me. You are no different." He drew his card. "I'll end this for you. Decisive Armor, attack Officer Trudge directly!" The blue laser blast streaked toward the target. Trudge's head rose… to show him grinning.

"I activate Mirror Force!" One of his face-downs flipped up and blocked the attack.

"Impossible!"

"Oh, it's very possible!" The Officer chirped. "Since you tried to attack me directly, this card negates your attack! Not only that, but every monster you have in Attack Mode is destroyed!" The attack was sent back to Decisive Armor, piercing the thick metal, causing the giant machine to explode.

"Trudge actually pulled it off!" Akiza said, impressed.

"This can't be!" Justice cried.

"Once thing I've learned from being in Sector Security is to never show true weakness." Trudge explained. "However, deception tactics are a prime practice to use. It's useful for getting crooks overconfident so you can overwhelm them at the last moment."

Justice was speechless. He had been taught the same things. He looked to his hand. The card was a monster, so he couldn't do anything. "I'll end my turn here."

**Trudge SPC: 6**

**Justice SPC: 6**

"My move then!" Trudge drew his card. "I activate my face-down: Call of The Haunted! Now I can Summon a monster in my Graveyard to my field in Attack Mode, like the card I sent there to use Angel Baton: Stygian Street Patrol(ATK:1600/DEF:1200)!" From the card's image, a motorcycle with a golden face design on the front ridden by a human with a horned helmet emerged. "Sorry Justice, but I win. Street Patrol, attack!" The biker lined up with the dark silver Runner and fired a laser blast from the face design, striking Justice.

"Gaaaahh!" He screamed.

**Trudge LP: 1300**

**Justice LP: 0 – LOSER**

Justice's Duel Runner began to spin out. "Activate E-Brake!" He yelled, entering a command. His Runner's wheels suddenly slowed down rapidly, bringing him out of his spin-out and to a stop. Trudge brought his Runner up beside the silver Runner, followed by Yusei and Akiza.

"Good job, Trudge." Yusei complimented. "Akiza and I saw the whole duel. There were times we thought you were doomed, but you pulled through every time."

"No wonder you're one of the best in Sector Security." Akiza added.

"Hey, don't give me a big head." Trudge said, throwing his hand up. He heard footsteps coming up behind him, and turned around to see Justice approaching him. When the white-suited duelist reached him, he dropped to his knees and held both of his hands up beside each other, balled into fists. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." The brunette replied. "You have proven yourself as being one who truly upholds justice. Forgive me for my accusations. As we agreed, you may place me under arrest for impersonating an officer."

Trudge just stared for a few seconds before smiling. "Stand up, Justice." The Ally of Justice user looked up with a confused look before standing. "Forget the deal. The way you act, you basically are an Officer. You just need to learn to not dwell so much on the past and focus on what is done in the present." Justice nodded. "Can I see your badge for a moment?" Justice pulled out his badge and handed it to Trudge. "Where did you get this? It looks just like a Sector Security badge."

"I made it myself." Justice explained. "It's made of the same materials that real badges are made of."

"I see. It's just isn't certified. Well, if you come with me, perhaps I can pull some strings and get this certified for you."

"You mean… you'd get me into Sector Security without having to go through any training?"

"You have enough experience. I'm sure my superiors would understand." Trudge extended a hand. "You interested?"

Justice hesitated, and then shook the hand. "Very."

"Good. They'll be calling you Officer Rann before you know it."

Justice saluted. "I won't let you or anyone down, sir." Akiza and Yusei smiled.

"You'll make a great Officer, Justice." Yusei told him.

"Thanks, Yusei."

"*gasp* Yusei! We need to get going! My parents will be worried if I'm not home soon!" Akiza realized.

"Justice and I are heading down to Sector Security HQ." Trudge said. "See you around!" Both upholders of justice got on their Runners, revved up, and sped off. Yusei and Akiza took off in the opposite direction.

As his silver Runner sped down the road, Justice felt like he had completed a mission: he felt like he had exonerated someone believed to be guilty of a crime.

* * *

**Better than Duelist of The Dark. I bet that's what most of you will be thinking. Believe me, it wasn't easy writing the Turbo Duel, since Spells can't be used willy-nilly. Anyway, stay tuned for more stories!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
